


the bet

by bunssodan



Series: camboy verse [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Camboy Jihoon, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunssodan/pseuds/bunssodan
Summary: Jihoon says that he has a good idea. Woojin shouldn't have listened to him.





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> me: i want to write camboy au but i don't have energy for slowburn  
> also me: how about pwp  
> also me: how about Nasty pwp
> 
> and so it culminated into this 
> 
> i am ready to be shamed right down to the pits of hell
> 
> unbeta'ed and i'll edit it later when i'm not half dead from assignments and thank you hannah and kelly for listening to me scream in the entire six hours i wrote this

“Let’s make a bet.”

Jihoon’s voice is loud and sudden, like a sudden torrential rainstorm that gives Woojin little time to seek shelter. It breaks the line of concentration he held, shooting paint to mark territories on his handheld game, and Woojin sighs when the huge “YOU LOSE!” spreads across the screen.

“What bet?” Woojin replies, throwing his Switch onto the bed. He really shouldn’t, though. It cost him more than two months’ worth of salary (and well, some of the money did go into their dates) of working at the coffee shop. “It better be good. You just made me drop from a A+ rank to an A.”

“My ideas are always good,” Jihoon crosses his arms, shifting closer to Woojin on the bed. “I bet that you wouldn’t be able to last a week without touching me.”

Woojin squints at him. “Why wouldn’t I be able to last a week without touching _you_?”

“Because I’m cute and irresistible.”

“Have those horny assholes been stroking your ego?” Woojin raises an eyebrow, only to get a pillow shove in his face. He catches it before it hits him, though.

“No,” Jihoon says, eyebrows furrowing together. If that’s his attempt at looking threatening, Woojin thinks that it’s not working out very well. “I just thought that it’d be fun.”

“ _Fun._ ”

“Yes, _fun,_ ” Jihoon reiterates and then, there’s a beginning of a smirk that’s tugging at the side of his lips. “It’d spice up our lives. Add some flavour. More salt and pepper.”

Well, their lives had been a little tame for the past few weeks as it had been finals season and Woojin spent more time looking at his books than at his boyfriend’s (very cute) face. And maybe it has got to do with his inner competitive streak, that it’s making him straighten his back and ask, “So what’s in for me if I win the bet?”

“Hmmm,” Jihoon muses. “If I win, then, you’d have to bottom for me for a video. If you win, then I’d do any kink of yours.”

“ _Any_ kink?”

“Yeah, _any_ ,” Jihoon nods. “It’s not like your kinks are extreme.”

“What if I had some extreme bloodplay kink?” Woojin teases. He doesn’t actually have any extreme kinks like that. It’s not to say that Woojin didn’t have any kinks of his own. He did think about it, staring into space in boring lectures and wondering what turned him on—but the more he thought about it, the more Jihoon’s fucking face would appear, and Woojin realises that _anything_ he does with Jihoon would turn him on.

Maybe he’s a little whipped. But it is Jihoon and Woojin still wonders what the fuck he did to deserve someone like him. Jihoon is cute and sexy and confident in all the right areas while Woojin had been a stumbling bum of awkwardness when they first met. He still wonders what Jihoon saw in him, but hey, they are sitting together right now on the same bed and that’s what should _really_ matter.

“But you don’t,” Jihoon says. “You’re too vanilla for that shit. So, what do you say? Up for it?”

And Park Woojin does a lot of stupid things in life: including choosing to look up and meeting Jihoon’s eyes in this very moment. He sees the way Jihoon’s eyes sparkle in excitement, like the fucking stars at night. He could never say no to Jihoon, after all.

“Fuck yes. Let’s do it.”

 

—

 

 **Day 1: Where Everything Seems OK But Is It** **_Really_ ** **OK?**

Thankfully, Woojin and Jihoon don’t live in the same apartment and Woojin thinks that he’s able to get some breather from that fact. He doesn’t want to imagine how it’d be like if he were in the same living space as Jihoon all the time; for he _can_ expect the stupid shit that Jihoon would pull in order to get Woojin to surrender.

It’s a good thing that they hadn’t made any plans to meet, except for later in the night when Woojin’s supposed to pick Jihoon up from a party that he promised to attend with his fellow classmates. It’s why Woojin spends the entire day lazing around at home, snacking on kale chips (in an effort to stay healthy) while catching up on shows on Netflix.

It’s strange, really, now that Woojin thinks about it. He looks up at the clock that now reads 5PM and it’s really fucking weird that he hasn’t gotten any text messages from Jihoon. He’s not the type of boyfriend who’s possessive and wants to know what Jihoon is doing all the time; but since Jihoon suggested a bet like, a part of Woojin had expected Jihoon to be a teasing brat.

He thinks back to the times when he first got to know Jihoon. It hadn’t been a “ _normal”_ meeting by any means. Not when Jihoon is a fucking camboy who Woojin regularly jerked off too—and he had walked into the cafe one day, and Woojin tried not to let the thoughts: “IT’S WINKBOY529!!! FUCK!!!!!!!! ABORT ALL ACTION!!!!!!” show in his actions.

They had taken time to get to know each other, and Jihoon had found out that Woojin knew that JIhoon’s a camboy when he lent his laptop to the older boy—and boy, that was _not_ an experience that Woojin wants to relive in his entire life.

But it’s all good because they’re dating now and Woojin is happy and he likes to think that Jihoon is happy too.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep on his couch, not until his phone is ringing. It’s the special ringtone that Jihoon had set for himself and Woojin tries not to wince when he picks up the phone and Jihoon is _screaming_ into the device because the music in the background threatens to drown him out.

“Woojinnie!”

Yup. That’s his cue alright.

“Dumbass, where are you?”

“Me? I, I, I’m at—”

Good thing that Jihoon is still coherent enough to call him _and_ spill out an address even though the alcohol is beginning to cloud his thoughts and actions. Woojin drives down to the damn bar, and the noise is just as Woojin expects: loud and rambunctious and Woojin can already feel his head pulsing form the loud bar music and drunk people screaming everywhere.

It’s a good thing that Jihoon had impulsively dyed his hair pink several days back because even though the bar is dark as fuck, Woojin still manages to pick him out. He slithers through the mountain of tables and people as best as he can and walks over to Jihoon’s side and knocking Jihoon at the side of his head.

“Hey, dumbass,” Woojin says.

Jihoon visibly brightens up at Woojin’s presence and Woojin tries not to calm his beating heart, for it swells in happiness at Jihoon’s reactions. The older boy extends his arms around Woojin’s neck, pulling him close and sniffing at Woojin’s neck. “Mm, boyfriend always smells nice.”

God.

He knows that it’s the alcohol that’s talking and not Jihoon who’s consciously doing it, but fuck, the way Jihoon’s nosing down his neck and sniffing at it makes Woojin feel good in the wrong way, and Woojin feels the weight of The Bet holding him down. Damnit.

Woojin doesn’t recognise the other people on the table, but he remembers Jihoon telling him he’s going out with his classmates so he extends an arm around Jihoon’s waist and brings him down from the chair. “I’ll be bringing Jihoon back now.”

One of the guys nod at him as the others start another round of shots and Woojin takes that as enough recognition for the both of them to leave the bar. And Woojin starts to make his way out of the bar, struggling slightly from Jihoon’s weight. Jihoon’s strangely quiet and pliant and a part of Woojin is thankful that he hasn’t done anything, like licking at his neck and they manage to go home safely.

All in a day’s work of being Park Jihoon’s boyfriend.

 

—

 

**Day 2: Ripped Skinny Jeans Should Be Illegal, Woojin Thinks.**

Now that finals are over, Woojin gets more shifts at the cafe that he works part-time at. He could always use that extra cash from working part-time, to surprise Jihoon with a random gift or to save up so that the both of them can go to somewhere special on a special day. But it’s also because finals are over, so the cafe’s a little more empty than what Woojin is used to and he spends his time staring into space, daydreaming about Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon. He had barely managed to tear himself away from Jihoon’s place this morning. Even though it isn’t the first time that he’s seeing a drunk Jihoon, there’s always that nagging thought at the back of his head, telling him that he _should_ stay behind to look after Jihoon.

It’s eerily scary how Jihoon appears right at this moment, opening the door to the cafe and the windchime attached to the top of the cafe rings to signal his arrival. Well, if Jihoon is here, then it means that he’s successfully nursed his hangover. There’s a breeze that accompanies Jihoon and it messes up his easily-ruffled hair and Woojin wants to reach out to fix it—but it’s also then, that his eyes focus on something else that’s not Jihoon’s hair and Woojin wants to fucking dig a hole under his feet.

Jihoon is wearing the tightest black jeans that he’s ever seen him wear. And there are large as fuck holes in them that expose his thighs and slightly tanned skin. Woojin didn’t even _know_ that Jihoon owned something like that. Although Jihoon’s top is relatively normal—a black hoodie that’s probably Woojin’s own—Woojin finds it hard to take his eyes off the skin that’s exposed.

“Hey, boyfriend,” Jihoon grins, walking up to the counter and leaning against it. “How’s work today?”

“What the fuck are you wearing,” Woojin splutters. From the side of his eyes, he can see how Seongwoo’s giving Jihoon _the_ look, and he glares at Seongwoo for a second before returning his eyes to Jihoon.

“Me?” JIhoon points to himself innocently. That fake ass look in his eyes. Then, he’s twirling—and what the fuck, is that _another_ rip at the sides that reveal part of his under thighs? What kind of stupid ass jeans are these? “I got new jeans in the delivery a few days ago and I thought I’d try them out today. They are really comfortable, though. What do you think?”

It’s horrible how the fucking music in the cafe seems to taunt him, even. _Today’s a good day—_

God.

“Do you need cloth?” Woojin barely manages to keep his breath even. Alright, Woojin, you can do this. Keep breathing even, don’t let yourself be exposed. “I think we can spare some cloth to cover up those tears.”

“You fucker,” Jihoon glares.

“You look like you want to get laid, Jihoonie,” Seongwoo’s voice enters their line of conversation and he’s leaning against the mop from behind the counter.

“Maybe I do,” and then Jihoon’s winking at him. God. He _knew_ it. Jihoon is a piece of shit, and there was no way that Woojin could live through the upcoming seven days in peace. “And _Woojinnie_ ’s being mean.”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Woojin reaches beyond the counter to knock Jihoon’s head lightly. Then, he’s reaching upwards to fix the hair that had been displaced by the wind. “Good to see that your hangover’s over. So, what’s your order for you?”

“You’re a bad boyfriend if you don’t even remember my order,” Jihoon replies, relaxing into Woojin’s touch and Woojin doesn’t miss the way he leans into Woojin’s hand when he takes his hand away.

“I didn’t know we had Good Boyfriend Standards based on coffee,” Wooin rolls his eyes. “So, a vanilla frappuccino with non-fat milk?”

“And additional whipped cream,” Jihoon adds before skipping away to the sitting areas by the coffee machine. Woojin lets out another sigh as he takes out his wallet from his back pocket. Ever since they started dating, Jihoon had never paid for a single cup of coffee in the cafe. It’s not that Woojin complains about it. Not when it’s a way for him to spoil his stupid boyfriend.

After he settles the payment, he starts preparing the drink because Seongwoo is a piece of shit who’s most definitely chatting up with Jihoon now. With practised hands, Woojin is quick to finish up the drinks and kicks Seongwoo to the side while placing the drink in front of Jihoon. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend, hyung.”

“Nah, I wasn’t flirting,” Seongwoo defends. “I was just having a friendly conversation with Jihoonie.”

Jihoon doesn’t do anything but hum and tilt his head side to side while taking slow sips from his frappuccino.

“Whatever,” Woojin shrugs. “There are floors waiting to be mopped, hyung.”

Seongwoo gives him another grin before mock saluting at him and saying a “Reporting for Mopping Duties, Captain Park!” and walking out of the counter area to mop the premises of the cafe.

“So, what are you going to do today?” Woojin asks, leaning against his arms so that he can better meet eyes with Jihoon.

“I’m meeting up with Jinyoung,” Jihoon says. “We’re going to catch a movie.”

“What movie?” Woojin raises an eyebrow.

“It’s one of your _favourite_ stupid chick flicks,” Jihoon replies, twirling the straw in his drink.

Ah, right. Woojin was never the type to enjoy watching chick flicks, despite his innermost romanticist nature. While some moments from these shows _could_ be cute and enjoyable, Woojin couldn’t see the appeal in actually _paying_ money to watch them. If they were showing on TV, it’s fine but he’s not the type to pay to watch them in the cinema.

And Jihoon fucking loves these stupid chick flicks. He says that it’s because he’s in love with the concept of love and that he relates to the characters in the film. Woojin thinks Jihoon just likes to laugh at the dumb girls in the shows.

“Okay,” Woojin nods as Jihoon finishes his drink up. “Have fun.”

“I will! See you later, boyfriend,” Jihoon leans in to press a kiss onto the corner of Woojin’s mouth before he’s walking out of the cafe. He’s gone in a flash and all that remains of Jihoon is the cup of empty sweetness that he was drinking from.

“Aw, that was sweet,” Seongwoo says from where he’s resting his chin on the mop (again) in the middle of the now-empty cafe. “I heard about the bet from Jihoonie.”

“Just mop the floors, hyung,” Woojin deadpans, taking the empty cup and trashing it.

“I think you just signed yourself up for shit,” Seongwoo says with a boisterous laugh. It’s loud and taunting, even though Woojin knows that Seongwoo doesn’t intend for it to come out like that. “Good luck.”

Woojin’s staring at the bin, at the empty cup inside the black trash bag, and he thinks of the fucking ripped jeans and Jihoon’s all-knowing smirk, and yeah, he definitely needs the fucking luck.

 

—

 

**Day 3: Please Add Lollipops To The List Of “Things That Should Be Illegal.”**

Woojin swears to god that he does _not_ have an oral fixation.

“No, you don’t,” the voice in his head taunts. “You don’t have an oral fixation. But you _sure_ do have a Park Jihoon fixation.”

The voice is right.

It’s the only explanation to why Woojin can’t fucking take his eyes off Jihoon, who’s sucking on a lollipop ring. They were on their way back home from having lunch out at some trending cafe when they walked past a shop that sold old-time snacks and candies, and Jihoon insisted that they entered.

Woojin remembers eating those lollipop rings when he was younger. It was sweet, filled with artificial flavourings of watermelon and strawberry but it would also be _the_ treat that he’d look forward to eating whenever he came home from school. Childhood nostalgia is what Park Woojin associates the candy with, although, he’s pretty fucking sure that whatever image that his mind of the candy is going to be destroyed into smithereens from the way Jihoon’s lips are wrapped around the candy.

If Jihoon wearing those goddamn jeans yesterday was him taking the first step to tease Woojin, then Woojin wonders how the fuck is he going to survive the next few days.

Jihoon hums as he sucks on the candy and Woojin _is_ fucking screaming on the inside. Like a train conductor, Jihoon brings him on the ride of memories of how Jihoon had looked when he was sucking Woojin’s dick the first time. Red lips matted with sweat wrapped around his cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and took _more_ of Woojin into his mouth—and the feeling of warmth that enveloped his cock as he fucked Jihoon’s mouth slowly.

It’s a damn good thing that he wore sweatpants today.

 

—

 

**Day 4: Rain Rain Go Away**

The thing about summer is that rain is a fickle bitch.

One moment, it’s bright as fuck and the next moment, there’s raindrops pelting down harshly and dotting the windows of the cafe. But rain usually is good news for them because people start entering cafes to escape from the rain, and they get some sales from this.

But Woojin isn’t sure that it’s good news.

Not when Jihoon’s standing at the front of their cafe, drenched from head to toe. And _of course_ , he’s wearing a white t-shirt because the entire world is testing Park Woojin and The Fucking Bet clings onto Woojin like a parasite that he can’t wait to get rid of.

“God, Jihoonie, you’re _drenched_!”

Good thing that it’s Minhyun who’s on the shift with Woojin and not Seongwoo because Minhyun is like a dad to everyone: great at getting people to do things and good at taking care of people. He’s quick to get on his feet, walking into the staff room to grab some towels to try Jihoon off slightly before he walks around the cafe and gets the floor wet.

“You’re useless,” Jihoon rolls his eyes when Woojin doesn’t do anything.

“You’re distracting,” Woojin retorts. It’s not a lie. It’s hard for Woojin to think of anything else except look at the Jihoon who’s in front of him: wet shirt clinging to his body and the shirt becomes slightly see-through with the water and Woojin thinks that can start to see the visible outline of Jihoon’s nipples.

Jihoon starts to smirk when he sees that Woojin’s getting visibly affected, but there’s a whiff of cold air from the air conditioning that makes Jihoon shiver and okay, Woojin, you really should do something before Jihoon _actually_ catches a cold. The door to the staff room opens and Woojin takes the towels from Minhyun’s arms, “Thanks, hyung.”

“No problem,” Minhyun smiles at him gently. “Go take care of Jihoon and I’ll man the counter for now.”

It’s almost like a game of cat and mouse as Woojin takes large steps to reach where Jihoon is standing at the front of the shop. He’s not quite sure if he’s the literal cat or the mouse; for he is the one who can do _anything_ to Jihoon, but Woojin _knows_ that the power of the game doesn’t lie in his court, but rather, Jihoon is the one who’s teasing him from afar, without even lifting a single finger.

He swallows the ball of saliva that he hadn’t quite realised was growing within his throat and he takes out one of the towels to rub at Jihoon’s hair and Jihoon takes another out of his arms to wipe at his dripping wet clothes.

“Why didn’t you bring an umbrella out,” Woojin chastises.

“Real men don’t bring umbrellas out,” Jihoon replies.

“Be a _fake_ man then,” Woojin rolls his eyes. When he deems that Jihoon’s hair is somewhat dry, he stops the motions and looks at Jihoon. He’s pretty dry. Dry enough to walk around the cafe without creating puddles with every step. “Alright, come with me.”

“To where?” Jihoon raises a single eyebrow but allows himself to be led through the cafe and past the counters.

“I have an extra set of clothes in the back,” Woojin explains. “I’m not letting you stay in those clothes, stupid.”

“Aw,” Jihoon teases. “What a sweet boyfriend.”

“Fuck you, I’m _always_ sweet.”

Woojin throws the towels to the empty table sitting in the middle of the room before running through his own locker for the spare set of clothes that he usually keeps inside. While Woojin wishes that it doesn’t happen often, sometimes accidents do occur in the cafe and Woojin had learnt it the hard way by going home too many times with coffee stains on his shirts. He manages to find an extra black hoodie that would be slightly oversized on Jihoon (and Woojin hates to admit that sweater paws look fucking adorable on Jihoon) and an extra set of sweatpants.

“Here you go,” Woojin says, getting ready to turn around to hand the set of clothes over to Jihoon.

And Woojin barely manages to stifle the yelp that almost escapes his lips when he turns around because Jihoon is _almost_ naked, with the exception of a pair of briefs that still, thankfully, cover his intimates.

“With your reaction, I’d have thought that you’re a virgin,” Jihoon snickers, crossing his arms.

“You just gave me a surprise, what the fuck,” Woojin tries to defend himself but he thinks that he’s probably doing a shitty as fuck job at doing so from the way his ears feel warm with embarrassment.

“Was I _not_ supposed to undress?” Jihoon deadpans and Woojin can hear the eye-roll in Jihoon’s voice. As Woojin hands the clothes over to Jihoon, he still tries to avert his gaze from Jihoon’s naked body. It’s not that he’s shy or embarrassed, but he doesn’t know what would happen if he were to see more of it.

“Aw, boyfriend, are you shy?” Jihoon teases.

“I am _not_ shy,” Woojin spits out. He takes a deep breath before averting his eyes back onto Jihoon, wanting to prove that he wasn’t just all talk. “God, just get dressed before you catch a cold.”

And before Jihoon can say anything, Woojin rushes out of the staff room and slams the door albeit too harshly behind him. Jihoon would probably be giggling in the room and Woojin fucking knows it.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyun asks, taken aback slightly by the intensity by which Woojin had slammed the door.

“Nothing,” Woojin hastily splutters.

Minhyun gives him a look: _that is_ not _nothing_.

And Woojin sighs. It’s going to take some time before Jihoon comes out from the staff room, with how he’d probably have to fix his hair before he deems himself presentable. “I made a bet with Jihoon. That I wouldn’t touch him for a week.”

He sees how the imaginary lightbulb goes off in Minhyun’s head and Minhyun fucking laughs when he connects all the dots together. He doesn’t say anything but his hands are moving to take the cup of iced chocolate that he usually keeps in the fridge for Emergency Purposes and he extends it to Woojin.

“I think you’d need the drink.”

Yeah, he probably does.

 

—

 

**Day 5: Ice Cream, You Scream, Gimme Gimme That Ice Cream**

Woojin thought that the lollipop ring was the worst it could get.

Nope.

He’s not even fucking close.

Woojin’s staying over at Jihoon’s place for the night because Jihoon insisted that he was in a mood for a Produce 101 marathon because “it’s the first anniversary of the show! We’ve got to watch it.” Woojin can barely remember the names of the girls, but he does recognise faces, but the only face that he actively watches is Jihoon’s own from the corner of his eyes.

It’s halfway through the marathon, at 12 in the morning, when Jihoon declares that he’s hungry and he’s craving for some ice-cream because it’s fucking hot. But they don’t have ice-cream at home, and it’s how they find themselves walking to the nearest convenience store at ass o’ clock to get Jihoon some fucking ice cream.

It’s not that it isn’t nice. It _is_ nice. They take the longer route down to the convenience store that loops through the park by Jihoon’s place. There are occasional cool breezes that interrupt the humid summer air and Woojin likes the feeling of Jihoon’s hand in his as they take a slow walk. Neither of them talk, but the silence is comfortable and Woojin relishes in it.

They reach the convenience store soon, and there’s no one in the store except for the part-timer who’s playing games on his phone. Jihoon runs for the freezer, opening it up and bathing in the cold air that escapes. “God, Woojinnie, this feels so good.”

“You’re stupid,” Woojin ruffles his hair. “Now, take your damned ice cream.”

“Melona!” Jihoon yells as he grabs the ice-bar. Woojin takes another after him and they head over to the cashier to make payment. It’s quick and they head back onto the road back to Jihoon’s apartment.

It’s a sign of summer, from how fast the ice-cream melts once it’s exposed to the heat and Woojin tries to finish his ice-cream as quickly as he can (without getting brain freeze). But Jihoon is the type to savour the things that he likes, and it’s how the ice-cream melts fucking quickly and there’s green sugar all over his fingers.

 _Fuck_.

There’s a bad feeling that seeping through Woojin’s fingers as Jihoon places the ice bar into his other hand, and then he takes the fingers into his mouth and starts licking them so that he gets the sticky glucose off his fingers. Woojin would have thought that it was an innocent action, like what children do, but it’s Park Jihoon who is doing it and Woojin _knows_ that Jihoon isn’t a child, and he knows what he’s doing and he _plans_ them out.

He tries to tear his gaze away from Jihoon’s hands but it’s when he’s doing that, that Jihoon catches his gaze and there are the words that he can read from his expression: _I caught you staring._  Then, the fingers escape from his lips with a loud “pop” and he’s licking his fingers, making sure to get every damn sugar off his fingers.

_Only two more days to go, Park Woojin._

 

—

 

**Day 6: Life Is Made Out Of Bad Decisions**

Woojin decides that he needs a fucking break.

It has only been five days since their fucking bet started but Woojin has never felt so much sexual tension build up from within him. It’s bad enough that Park Jihoon himself is a tease, but it’s almost as if mother nature was also on Jihoon’s side, from the way it fucking poured and allowed Jihoon to tempt him without him even lifting a finger to do anything.

“You look like you’re still having finals,” Daehwi snorts, the moment Woojin enters the restaurant.

“God, you don’t even know,” Woojin sighs loudly, plopping down on the seat across Daehwi and running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“So, what did Jihoon-hyung suggest this time?” Daehwi asks as he flips through the menu. “By the way, you’re treating me tonight.”

“What, why am I treating you,” Woojin widens his eyes.

“I was supposed to be on a date with Jinyoung-hyung, but because of your sorry ass I had to do a rain check,” Daehwi explains. His gaze lands on the most expensive beef soup on the menu. “Ok, I’m getting this.”

“You could’ve told me!”

“You sounded desperate,” Daehwi replies, waving his hand in the air. “Are you ready to order yet? I’m famished.”

Woojin flips through the menu quickly and he nods when he saw something that he’d like to eat. And Daehwi calls the Aunty over and they make their orders quickly. When the staff leaves, Daehwi leans his chin onto two hands and asks, “So, what did Jihoon-hyung do to you?”

“That obvious?”

“Who else will cause you so much stress?” Daehwi rolls his eyes.

Woojin sighs loudly again. He wonders how many times he has sighed in this past week alone. Fuck Jihoon. Fuck Park Jihoon and his ideas. Fuck him _and_ his own competitiveness. “I made a bet with Jihoon.”

“You’re stupid,” Daehwi fucking laughs even before Woojin can explain what it’s about. “Why did you even do that to yourself?”

“You’re the worst best friend ever,” Woojin sighs, hitting his head lightly on the table.

“So what was the bet about?”

“He bet that I would be able to last the entire week without touching him.”

“You’re really stupid.”

“Hey!”

“I mean,” Daehwi clears his throat. “Your boyfriend is fucking winkboy529. _The_ camboy. _The_ camboy who has millions of followers on his Twitter _and_ streaming account. And you think that he’d let you lead the one week peacefully?”

“What did you want me to do?” Woojin groans, planting his chin on the table. “It’s not like I could say no to Jihoon’s bet!”

Daehwi gives him a look. “You know you could. You just have too big of an ego to say no.”

Woojin hates it whenever Daehwi is right because he never knows what else he could say to Daehwi to defend himself except to admit his own stupidity. “What should I dooooooo…”

“Well,” Daehwi shrugs. “You only have two more days. That’s not very long.”

It’s at this very time that his phone vibrates in his pocket and while he had told Jihoon that he’d be out with Daehwi, there’s something that tells Woojin from the back of his head that it’s a notification relating to Jihoon so he swipes his phone out from his back pocket.

And there it is.

The notification that he _never_ wanted to see.

 

> _winkboy529 started a broadcast!_

“I need to go to the toilet.”

“You’re fucking filthy.”

  
  


If there’s anything in life that Park Woojin is proud, he’s pretty damn proud of how he always has a pair of earphones in the pockets of his pants. He slams the cover of the toilet bowl onto the seat, locking the door behind him. With shaky fingers, he inserts the earphones into his phone, and he opens up the app as he plants his butt on to the toilet.

 _You’re fucking filthy_ , Daehwi’s voice taunts.

He really is.

But he thinks that it’s fucking worth it because when he opens up the application, it’s a fucking sight that makes him hard in an instant. Jihoon’s wearing a mask, he always does, but he’s dressed in that fucking hoodie that Woojin had lent him earlier in the week. He’s not wearing anything else under the hoodie and while the hoodie does reach his mid-thighs, there’s nothing else that covers the rest of his legs. His voice is deep and sultry in his ears, and it almost feels like he’s right next to him.

“Hello everyone,” Jihoon begins. “It’s been a while right? My boyfriend went out to have dinner with his friends tonight so I’m all _alone_.”

His mask is covering the lower half of his face but Woojin can see, can tell that he’s pouting. That fucker. “So I’m going to play with myself for tonight.”

The thing about the streaming app is how you can turn on comments to scroll through the screen. Even though it obstructs the view of the video, Woojin keeps them on because he wants to make sure that his own comments have been sent successfully.

 

> _daddy96z: aw, baby, do you want some company?_ _  
> _ _hak123: i could go over~ forget about your boyfriend~_

There’s always assholes like these that are Jihoon’s own loyal fans and it makes Woojin bite at his lower lip when he sees such entitled assholes. So he’s moving his fingers rapidly as Jihoon takes some time to read the comments before he proceeds with the actual show.

 

> _parkcham: you fucker_

“Oh!” Jihoon’s eyes widen when Woojin’s comment slides through the video. “My boyfriend’s on the stream. Aren’t you having dinner?”

 

> _parkcham: i was_

And there’s that twinkle that glistens in Jihoon’s eyes. “Oh, so you went to the toilet when you got my notification? Oho~ Naughty boy. You should really be enjoying dinner instead.”

 

> _parkcham: cut that bullshit_ _  
> _ _parkcham: you’re the one who’s being naughty_

“Hmph!” Jihoon huffs. “You’re the one who’s out tonight, in a public toilet to watch my show and you’re calling _me_ naughty? You can’t be like this, babe.”

“Anyway! I hope you’ll enjoy the show. Especially you, my dearest boyfriend.”

And Jihoon is moving away from his spot in front of the camera to lie down on his bed. There’s a bottle of lube and that fucking vibrator that Jihoon hinted at Woojin to get for him, lying on the bed and Jihoon shoots the camera a wink before he lies down. He opens the cap of the bottle of lube, and the “pop” sound is loud and reverbates in the empty room.

It’s dark and a little hard to see, considering that it’s a livestream and Woojin’s mobile data is really going to be suffering but Woojin doesn’t need to watch a livestream to be able to picture how Jihoon is like. It’s tattooed into his mind. The way Jihoon pours the lube over his fingers, coating them and then circling the rim of his asshole before he pushes it in with his index finger. Jihoon _always_ starts with his index finger.

His moans are soft but they still get captured by the microphone. He pushes it gently, giving it time for his tight rim to adjust to the foreign intrusion, and then, he’s adding another. When Jihoon deems that he’s been stretched, he goes onto the next step: thrusting in lightly, trying to form a rhythm as best as he can even and then starting to scissor himself, and Woojin can only wish that he was the one who’s doing it to Jihoon.

“Aah,” Jihoon moans and Woojin can hear the silent _Woojin_ that hangs in the air.

It’s minutes more of fingering accompanied by Jihoon’s soft moans and then, he gasps aloud when he takes his fingers out of his asshole. He takes a brief glance at the camera, lips tugging up to offer a smirk but Woojin sees the flushed cheeks and red ears, and the way his eyes are blissed out and Woojin wants to know what the fuck is Jihoon thinking as he touches himself, as he’s enveloped in the scent of Woojin, Woojin, Woojin with Woojin’s own hoodie.

Woojin can see the way Jihoon’s hands tremble slightly as he picks up the vibrator, coating it with copious amounts of lube before he eases it slowly into his stretched asshole. He punctuates his attempts to ease it in with soft gasps, and god, Woojin finds himself growing harder with every second, and his cock strains uncomfortably against the restraints of his briefs.

God.

He’s going to fucking hell for doing this.

But it’s not stated in the bet, is it?

He sure can’t touch Jihoon but there’s nothing that said that he couldn’t touch himself.

With a trembling hand, he tries to unzip his pants as best as he can and he barely manages to pull down his pants to his thighs. He can see a wet spot growing on his briefs and his cock peeking out from the top of his briefs. While he’d really fucking love it if he was by Jihoon’s side at this moment, he’d settle for being filthy as fuck in the public toilet of the restaurant and Daehwi’s probably devouring his share of the meal already.

When Woojin directs his attention back to the video, Jihoon’s thrusting the vibrator erratically into his tight ass. He can see the way the vibrator trembles artificially together with Jihoon’s own moans. At the same time, he reaches down into his pants and he feels a stray tear escape his eyes from how his own hand feels against his aching cock, as if it had been begging for _any_ form of human contact for the past few days of growing tension and the lack of relief.

Woojin hates how fucking cheesy he is but he likes to think that they both find a similar rhythm even though they are physically apart: the way Jihoon thrusts the vibrator into his ass while trying to rub himself against the bedsheets, and Woojin fists his own cock—and it doesn’t take long for the both of them to come at the same time. Woojin manages to catch most of his cum on his hand, although some do splatter on the walls of the toilet. When he opens his eyes to focus on the screen on his phone, Jihoon’s still panting heavily from coming hard and harsh and Woojin can make out the splotches of white that paints his hoodie and the way the vibrator dangles pathetically from his asshole.

It’s only now that everything that he’s done over the past few minutes come rushing into his brain like a tsunami and he’s tearing at the toilet paper to wipe at his filthy hands and putting his dick back into his pants.

Daehwi’s going to laugh at him when he’s back at the table.

 

—

 

**Day 7: Regrets Are Fleeting**

Really, Woojin should have stayed at home the next day after Jihoon had his livestream.

He never talked to Jihoon after the livestream had come to an end, not trusting himself to be able to have a coherent voice to say anything. But maybe he shouldn’t have done that because communication is important and he should have told Jihoon about what he did, and the guilt eats at him and it’s how he finds himself standing in front of Jihoon’s house at 10 in the morning, with a pack of freshly bought toast in his hands.

The keys weigh heavily in his pocket and he debates on whether he should use them to open the doors or to ring the doorbell. He doesn’t even know why he’s acting so awkward right now and it’s _weird_. He takes a deep breath and takes his keys and steps into Jihoon’s own apartment,

It’s a surprise that Jihoon’s already awake. In fact, he looks like he has been awake for the past few hours, and he’s sitting on the massage device that he has on his sofa. “Aaah, Woojinnie.  You’re here.”

Fuck.

He knows that Jihoon doesn’t mean to let out the small groan-moan hybrid because that’s just how Jihoon is like when he’s getting a massage, but it’s hard for his mind not to stray to the wrong places when the memories of the night before are fresh in his head.

“I brought you toast,” Woojin says, raising the package up and he’s surprised by how clear and level his voice sounds. “It’s your favourite.”

“Aaah,” Jihoon breathes out. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Woojin nods, placing the toast on the dining table before he walks over to Jihoon’s couch and sits next to him. _Act natural, Park Woojin. You can do this,_ he tries to convince himself—but all it takes is a single look at Park Jihoon and Woojin can feel all his resolve crumbling underneath him.

He looks so fucking blissed out under the artificial ministrations of the machine and Woojin _really_ wants to reach out to touch him, to touch him in all the good places so that it makes Jihoon whine and moan for more, more, _more_.

But he lets the seconds tick by, swallowing the lump of saliva that only grows with every passing minute until the massage comes to an end, and Jihoon’s climbing off the sofa. Jihoon smiles at him as he extends a hand, “Let’s have breakfast together?”

Woojin swallows again before standing back up again and accepting Jihoon’s hand. “Okay.”

  
  


 

“I did it,” Woojin fist-bumps the air when the clock strikes twelve. It isn’t like in Cinderella where the magic wears off, but instead, the magic feels like it’s spreading through the room, from the happiness of Woojin winning their stupid bet. He doesn’t know how he survived the past fourteen hours of being in the same room as Park Jihoon, but they hadn’t quite done anything else beyond watching movies and relaxing and playing games, and it _was_ hard for Woojin’s mind to move elsewhere. “I won the fucking bet.”

Woojin tries not to smirk at how Jihoon’s frown has been deepening.

“I know you tried really hard, babe,” Woojin grins, reaching over to pat Jihoon’s head. JIhoon growls at him, shaking his hand off harshly. “But a win is a win.”

“Fine,” Jihoon says with a huff, crossing his hands. “So, what do you want to do to me?”

But, there’s a ghost of a smirk that’s creeping onto Jihoon’s and it’s not quite what Woojin expects when Jihoon had just lost their bet. Then, it strikes him.

He was fucking tricked.

“You planned this,” Woojin sighs in frustration, arm reaching up to support his throbbing forehead.

“Of course I did,” Jihoon grins gleefully. “All your kinks are my kinks. It was going to be my win no matter what happened. All I did was want a spicier sex at the end of the seven days.”

Woojin is never the most eloquent person and the only insult that he’s able to form is, “You’re a real piece of shit.”

Jihoon’s grin just grows as he inches closer to Woojin on the bed to envelop him into a hug. He’s a little forceful, so the impact causes them both to land on the bed. “But you love me.”

“I do,” Woojin says while rolling his eyes. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“It’s simple, really,” Jihoon replies, a twinkle in his eyes. If there’s one thing that should never be trusted in the world, it’s a Jihoon who has all the gears (of bad ideas) aligned in his head. “I want you to fuck me on stream.”

“You want me to fuck you on _stream?_ ” Woojin points to himself. _Fuck_. If there’s anything in the world that Woojin never expected Jihoon to say, it’s _that_. Sure, he could adhere himself to most of Jihoon’s other kinks: fucking him with a vibrator? Check. Keeping his cum in Jihoon with a butt plug? Check. Watching him touch himself on a stream on Jihoon’s demands? Check. But there’s something scary about _himself_ being on stream, being exposed to the rest of the world that makes Woojin’s heart beat uncharacteristically quickly against his chest and Woojin is fucking scared.

“Breath, Woojinnie, _breathe_ ,” Jihoon whispers softly, his fingers interlocking with Woojin’s own. It’s only now that Woojin realises that the only voices that he could hear were his own and he was on the verge of being swallowed by his own fears and insecurities—and he could barely manage to hold out onto the thread of hope that was Jihoon’s voice. “If you really don’t want to do it, I’m alright with it. You don’t have to force yourself, Woojin. It’s just a stupid bet, after all.”

And Woojin fucking hates this side of him. He hates this side of him that surrenders so quickly to his fears without him even trying to take the first step out to conquer them. When he meets Jihoon’s eyes, he sees the slight glaze of disappointment that he doesn’t manage to mask because he knows that as much as Jihoon _does_ love him, he does want it—and it’s only because Jihoon trusts him, that he’s even willing to suggest something like that.

While it’s daunting to Woojin to be willing be on camera, on display for thousands of other strangers to see, and he’d be taking a leap of faith that he never knew he’d be taking—there was something about Jihoon’s presence that would be by his side that reassures him, and tells him that Jihoon would be there to hold his hand through the entire time, and Jihoon would _never_ let go.

“Ok.”

Jihoon blinks at Woojin’s response. “Ok? What do you mean _ok?_ ”

“I’ll go on cam with you,” Woojin whispers, squeezing Jihoon’s hand. “I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” Jihoon’s eyes widen. “You really don’t have to force yourself to do it for me, though.”

“I’m sure,” Woojin nods. “I mean, I’ll be doing it with you and _for_ you.”

“You super sure?”

“Fucking sure, Jihoon,” Woojin reiterates. This time, there’s a smile on his face and Woojin’s reaching out with his other hand to cup Jihoon’s cheek—and pressing a kiss against his lips.

“Let’s do it.”

 

—

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Jihoon asks again, before they switch on the cameras and microphone attached to Jihoon’s computers.

“Yeah, I am,” Woojin reassures, pressing a swift kiss to the side of Jihoon’s mouth. “I promised you that I’d do it.”

“Okay,” Jihoon looks away from Woojin’s piercing gaze, and he bites at his lower lip even as he works through the settings of to set up the livestream. They are both in their briefs to make it easier to undress. Even though Woojin tries to even his breathing, he can’t quite hide the nervousness from seeping into his veins and he tightens his grip on Jihoon’s waist.

“Just pretend that the camera doesn’t exist, and there’s only the two of us here,” Jihoon reminds him. “And if you’re uncomfortable, just tell me and we’ll stop it, okay?”

“Alright, babe,” Woojin nods. Another kiss to Jihoon’s mouth. “Let’s go.”

  
  


 

“Hello everyone!” Jihoon waves to the camera. “Today, it’s going to be a little special because my boyfriend’s going to be here with me. It’s why I don’t have a mask on too!”

Woojin blinks at the camera. It’s different to be the one who’s being broadcast, as compared to being a viewers. There’s a small box at the bottom of the screen that logs all the comments down in real time and it makes his heart beat that this is actually fucking _real_ and it’s not just a dream.

 

> _gemini52999: oh~ your boyfriend is cute!!_ _  
> _ _05294D: what are you two going to be doing together??_

And Jihoon’s poking his side with his pointy elbow, “Say hello, dumbass.”

“Hi,” Woojin straightens his back upright and waves to the mirror. God, even through the screen, he can see how awkward he looks and he’s pretty sure he’s going to be known as WINKBOY529’S LAMEASS BOYFRIEND.

“He’s just shy,” Jihoon hurriedly adds. “And it took me a lot to convince him to be on cam with me, so I’m just going to go into the action, alright? Leave me comments if you like it! See you for now!”

“Let’s go,” Jihoon whispers, tugging on Woojin’s hand so they both head onto Jihoon’s bed.

It’s a little awkward at first, with the knowledge that the camera is focused on them and Woojin isn’t quite sure what to do or where to look. He has two of his arms on both sides of Jihoon and he can feel Jihoon’s gaze on him and Jihoon whispers, “Kiss me, stupid.”

Okay, kissing. _That_ , Woojin can do. So he leans in and kisses Jihoon on his lips. He starts soft and slow, pecking multiple times before he adds more force and intensity into it. He licks a bold stripe against Jihoon’s lips, and Jihoon opens his mouth quickly. It’s been too long since they’ve last kissed each other like, beyond passing pecks and soft kisses, and the taste of Jihoon’s mouth is almost foreign to Woojin. But Jihoon tastes as sweet as he remembers him to be, and Woojin finds himself licking into the crevices of Jihoon’s mouth, wanting to taste more of his sweetness—and their tongues soon come together to fight and mold and dance with each other.

When Woojin pulls apart, there’s a trail of saliva that still connects them together, reminding them of how the heated passion is only beginning; and Jihoon’s lips are already swollen and Woojin doesn’t know how his heart is going to survive this _entire_ thing.

He presses his lips back onto Jihoon’s own, and his hand trails down to pinch at Jihoon’s nipple, rolling it back and forth beneath his thumb, in a way that he remembers Jihoon likes and he swallows up the moan that bubbles from within Jihoon’s throat.

Eventually, Woojin pulls apart when he starts to feel giddy from the lack of air, and then he’s moving downwards, pressing soft kisses on Jihoon’s pale skin that hasn’t been marked from the lack of sexual activities between the two of them for the past few days. He licks on the soft skin of the juncture between Jihoon’s neck and his shoulder, sucking on the skin and making sure that it’d leave a bruise. Woojin repeats the motion around the pink haired boy’s collarbone and neck—and when he pulls back, he can’t fight the smile that surfaces on his face at the visible marks that have been left from his administrations.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty.”

The words escape Woojin’s lips even before he realises it and Jihoon just smirks at him. “Of course I am. Now, carry on, boyfriend.”

Woojin rolls his eyes at Jihoon’s fucking ego but he’s moving downwards, taking a moment to lick and suck at Jihoon’s nipple while fondling the other, and he can feel a familiar poke on his stomach and it makes a part of Woojin’s heart swell up with pride; that even though Park Jihoon _is_ the famous WINKBOY529, he had still chosen Park Woojin and it’s Park Woojin who turns him on.

He noses his way down the rests of Jihoon’s body, past his happy trail and his fingers dance lightly on the edge of Jihoon’s briefs. He ponders for a moment, wondering if he should tease JIhoon by sucking on his cock from outside, but he sees the way Jihoon’s thighs are trembling slightly from the anticipation—and he figures that what they have planned already is good enough, and Woojin _does_ want to get to the fucking.

So he takes the rubber of Jihoon’s briefs into his fingers and pulls it down with a single try and Jihoon’s cock is already leaking. God. It makes Woojin’s own cock tingle at the very side; and while Woojin would really want to suck Jihoon off too, he knows that that isn’t the main focus of today and it’s why he’s reaching over to the side of the table, where they’ve already placed the lube inside the drawer for easy access.

The cap comes off easily with a “pop” and Woojin makes sure to coat his fingers with copious amounts of lube. It’s strawberry-scented, and while Woojin isn’t a fan of the scented lube, it was the only bottle left on the shelf—and lube _is_ still lube as long as it does its job.

“Stop thinking so hard and fuck me,” Jihoon whines when he deems that Woojin’s taking too long to prep himself.

“You’re so whiny today,” Woojin notes, closing the lube and placing it back on the bedside table.

“That’s because I fucking wanted this for ages,” Jihoon huffs.

“Alright, alright, you’re such a whiny baby,” Woojin laughs softly, positioning himself in between Jihoon’s legs and holding them up on his shoulders so that he can get better access. He circles his index finger around the rim of Jihoon’s asshole, watching the way it clenches around in anticipation. He can hear the way Jihoon hitches in excitement and Woojin presses a soft kiss to Jihoon’s inner thighs, a wordless plea in trying to get Jihoon to relax—and then he’s pressing a finger into Jihoon’s ass.

It’s as tight as Woojin remembers it to be, and Jihoon is quick to let out soft pants at the stretch. Woojin is mindful to take things slow and sweet together, especially since Jihoon had been very vocal about what they were going to do; and they had to prepare well. He adds a second finger when he deems that Jihoon is stretched enough and scissors him open.

It’s only after Jihoon has been stretched enough to accommodate three fingers that Woojin deems is enough and he’s pulling his fingers out of Jihoon with fingers peppered on his inner thighs. Jihoon whines loudly at the emptiness inside of him and Woojin reaches upwards to kiss his temple. “I’ll be quick, baby.”

He really does try to be as quick as he can, reaching into the bedside drawer for the vibrator that they’ve prepared for tonight’s session. He coats the toy with as much lube as he thinks it’s necessary and he reaches down to press the toy slowly into Jihoon’s asshole. It’s a different sight to behold: the way Jihoon’s rim stretches to accommodate the girth of the toy and the way Jihoon pants softly but so erotically—and Woojin actually wishes that it isn’t a toy that’s entering Jihoon right now but himself.

It takes time and patience but the toy eventually slides into Jihoon’s asshole and Woojin lets Jihoon adjust to the new stretch before he’s playing with the remotes of the vibrator. As much as Woojin knows that Jihoon likes it fast and harsh, Woojin likes things to be done slowly so that he’s sure that he doesn’t hurt Jihoon. So he keeps the frequency low, and Woojin can only hear the soft buzzing of the toy accompanied by the melody of Jihoon’s moans and pants.

Woojin smacks Jihoon’s butt lightly, and Jihoon gets the message. They’ve both talked it through what they were going to do and Jihoon barely manages to get himself in a more upright position so that the vibrator that’s partially sticking out of his ass is more visible and he whispers into Jihoon’s ear, “Look at how filthy you are, baby. Look at the way you’re being fucked open by a toy even though I’m sitting right here, next to you. Can it _even_ satisfy you the way I do?”

“N-No,” Jihoon admits. They’re looking at their own reflections from the screen, from the live recording that’s taking place—and Woojin has got to admit that the pink flush that spreads all the way from Jihoon’s cheeks to his chest is a fucking _beautiful_ look on him. “Please fuck me, Woojinnie. I need you. _I only need you._ ”

“But a filthy baby doesn’t get what he wants so easily, baby,” Woojin whispers harshly. Then he’s flipping them around, and Woojin leans back into the pillows. “Suck me off.”

It’s definitely the whole “being filmed on camera” that’s turning Jihoon on so fucking badly because he’s quick to move downwards, pulling Woojin’s briefs down and throwing it to somewhere in the room. He starts off with kitten-like licks on the side of Woojin’s dick, and Woojin’s vaguely remembered of the past few days of how Jihoon had been eating lollipops and ice bars; the way his lips were stretched around the treat—and god, it looks so much prettier and better when it’s stretched around his dick instead.

Woojin lets his fingers nestle into Jihoon’s hair, tugging and pulling at it lightly. It’s hard for Woojin to decide where to look at, when the vibrator is vaguely visible but it’s hard for Woojin to tear his eyes away from the way Jihoon is sucking at his dick, cheeks hollowing so that he can fit more of Woojin into his mouth.

There’s a soft choke that interrupts his thoughts as Jihoon tries to deep throat him but Jihoon lets out a soft chuckle at the over-enthusiasm before he’s back down on Woojin’s dick and deepthroating him—and Woojin can feel the way the tip of his dick is poking at the back of Jihoon’s throat and _god_ , he could come right now this instant as long as Jihoon fucking touched him.

So he tugs harshly at Jihoon’s hair, forcefully pulling him away from his dick, “That’s enough, baby.”

Jihoon whines at the loss of dick in his mouth but Woojin is quick to rectify it by placing his fingers into his mouth. Jihoon happily laps on the digits and Woojin pets his head in approval but he doesn’t miss the way Jihoon is starting to ride on the vibrator, wanting it to go deeper within him, wanting more, more, _more_.

And that makes Woojin pull his fingers out Jihoon’s mouth. He presses a soft kiss to Jihoon’s lips, and murmurs, “I’m going to do it now. You sure you’re ready?”

“Never more ready, boyfriend,” Jihoon grins at him. He’s a fucking mess: the way his hair is mused, the way his lips are fucking swollen, the way there are hickeys littering his neck and shoulders; and Woojin wishes that he could photograph this very sight but he opts to stare for a moment longer so that he would be able to commit to memory forever.

“Love you,” Woojin whispers.

“Me too.”

And then Woojin’s shifting Jihoon back onto the bed, making sure that his belly is well supported by soft pillows. It’s going to take time, but Woojin takes a deep breath before he lubes his fingers up again, and he presses them into Jihoon’s asshole, next to the vibrator.

It’s an awkward feeling: to feel the rumble of a sex toy next to his fingers in a confined space. But he hears the way Jihoon moans in approval, chanting Woojin’s name out as if it could help to make things better (and maybe, it does) and it helps to encourage Woojin to go ahead and stretch him out more. He repeats the administrations that he did earlier, adding more feelings when he thinks that Jihoon is ready, he adds another finger. It’s four fingers later before Woojin deems that Jihoon is ready, and god, he’s so fucking scared that he’s going to hurt Jihoon that he finds himself hesitating and he thinks that he could fucking cry with the pressure that he placed on his own shoulders.

And Jihoon probably senses Woojin’s own insecurities because he looks back and he fucking smiles at him, that very smile that he only reserves for Woojin, and he says, “I trust you. I really do.”

“Okay,” Woojin breathes out and then, taking another huge breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He’s got to have more confidence. He _needs_ to be confident, otherwise, he’d end up hurting Jihoon—and he knows it. Okay. He can do it. They watched videos together. Yeah. Take it slow. Condom? Yes. Ok. Woojin doesn’t forget to pull the condom from the bedside table over his cock.

Then, Woojin’s pressing his own cock into the stretched space next to the vibrator. It’s a tight fit, and Jihoon barely manages to muffle his own yelp into the pillow. It’s fucking tight but there’s also something about the tightness that makes this sex _different_ from all the other times that they have had sex. It’s not that he didn’t feel as connected and intimate before, but there’s something about how Jihoon’s being pushed to his limits by Woojin that makes it feel different. And it’s something that could be so dangerous but Jihoon _trusts_ Woojin with every fiber of his being for Woojin to do it to him.

He presses kisses as best as he can against Jihoon’s back. It’s a weird feeling—a constant vibration next to his dick, and he lets Jihoon have sufficient time before he’s thrusting softly into Jihoon, a hand on the vibrator to thrust it in and out in the same rhythm as his own. It takes time but he eventually figures out a steady rhythm and then he’s coming into Jihoon’s asshole. It’s overwhelming and it makes him blank out for a good few seconds from the sheer intensity of it: from the pent-up sexual tension that lasted days, from being sucked by Jihoon—and having sex with Jihoon with a vibrator next to him. Everything is the same but it’s different and Woojin feels like he’s being thrown into a mixer filled with new ingredients and new sensations.

“Woojinnie,” Jihoon moans out when he feels Woojin’s cum painting the insides of his asshole and Woojin gets the message, that Jihoon wants to come too—and with shaky hands, he reaches out to his front, and wraps his hands around Jihoon’s cock—and he starts to fist the hard cock, doing it quickly, the way Jihoon likes it, until Jihoon’s coming with a soft moan, “Woojinnie.”

Woojin doesn’t forget to take the vibrator out of Jihoon’s asshole while pulling out of Jihoon. The both of them lie on the bed, exhausted and spent from the activities. Woojin runs his fingers through Jihoon’s sweat-matted hair and Jihoon just smiles at him, “I love you.”

“I love you too, dumbass,” Woojin grins back at him.

When he thinks that he’s calmed down enough from the activities, Woojin climbs off the bed and he awkwardly scratches at the back of his head in front of the computer.

“Um, that it’s,” Woojin says awkwardly. “We hope you enjoyed it. Ok. Bye.”

He turns off the livestream but he keeps the webpage on just in case Jihoon wants to take a look at the comments later. He sees the way Jihoon is still awake, just lying down on the bed and Woojin rushes out of the room so that he can get a wet cloth to wipe up the sheen of sweat that's covering both their bodies.

Jihoon’s eyes are barely open when Woojin’s back with the cloth. He wipes at Jihoon's body before throwing the towel over to the bedside table—and he plops himself onto the bed, next to Jihoon, and pulls Jihoon over as gently as he can, into this arms.

“Sleepy?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods. “Thanks for indulging me.”

“Of course, dumbass. Who else would do this for you?”

“You’re the dumbass.”

“No, I’m not!”

But there’s no reply because Jihoon’s already dozing off on his shoulder and Woojin lets out a soft smile.

As much as Jihoon has fucking terrible ideas, Park Jihoon is still _his_ dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how u even survived through this 10k of utter crap lol but if u did thank u for sticking through
> 
> if u liked it, feel free to leave me a comment on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chamwink), i promise i don't bite! or you can check out my [sfw twt](https://twitter.com/pwjhns) or [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/chokerjihoon) too!!
> 
> and uh pls support [bunssodan cross](https://twitter.com/bsdcross), a group of 9 very crazy 2park fans who want to spread the 2park love!!


End file.
